dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Insurgency
History Those of the original Insurgency were born of a world where the drow had achieved dominance and all other races were either killed or enslaved. The conditions for those enslaved were nightmarish at the best of times, so when escaped slaves gathered it should have been no surprise that they'd respond with all the fury and terror of a nightmare incarnate. Though even among these resistance groups there was one cult that stood out as particularly brutal and undeniably efficient. This was The Dark Insurgency, and their name was to be feared above all others within the cities of the drow. When members of this group where dragged into the new world they inevitably banded together once more to continue what they saw as their life's purpose, the elimination of the drow, but found the rules of this world changed and so too had to change with them. While they still maintain an amount of secrecy the Insurgency known today is listed as a military division under the command of the Kingdom of Sin while not listed as under the control of any particular office. Purpose The primary purpose of the group is the elimination of the drow threat. The drow of the new worlds are still the cruel and sadistic slavers that they knew from their world though lacking the technology that led them to world domination. With the world being pieced together bits at a time the Insurgency sees its mission as being the group that must oppose and destroy these monsters wherever they rear their heads. Within the Kingdom of Sin however their purpose varies slightly. When not actively working against the drow the Insurgency is to be used as a special operations group tasked to accomplish goals that an army would be unsuited for. Much of this comes down to spying and reconnaissance but there is a fair amount of demolition and assassination for them to do as well. No matter their role a member of the Insurgency is rarely lacking in work to do, much of it calling for them to be deployed not only around their own kingdom but throughout other kingdoms as well. How to Join Any and all information regarding the group except for their name and association with the Kingdom of Sin is a closely guarded secret rumored to only be known to the ruling council, and even then only among a select few. It is rumored however that promising citizens in the kingdom are sometimes approached by the group and offered membership. Should the citizen show interest they are taken to a heavily warded area and asked a series of questions and 'what if' situations. Most that fail this portion are taken back to the kingdom to continue life as they see fit, those that show particularly troublesome qualities are eliminated on the spot. The select few that pass are welcomed into the organization and immediately put to work. Punishments Despite being a radical militant group the Insurgency is fairly well balanced when it comes to policing their own. It is made clear from the moment one is invited in that if they're found to have betrayed the group, they will be killed. This may include months of torture to learn every little detail of their betrayal but the end result is always the same. Betrayal can range from giving out information that endangers their fellow Insurgency members to siding with the drow in practically any way but whatever the case may be the accusation is never one given lightly, for the accuser is also investigated on the possibility they have turned. Failure is surprisingly tolerated in the group, more often than not leading to additional training programs and detailed debriefings to learn what went wrong and work on avoiding such things in the future. However acts such as negligence could see a member being restricted to cleaning duties, have additional duties put on them, and getting their pay docked until the troublesome behavior changes. Those that show particular difficulties adjusting to their new work after introduction may be sent back into the kingdom after an extensive mind wiping to ensure all details they know of the Insurgency are removed. Tactics Standard Insurgency tactics involve hitting a target first with overwhelming force before finishing off whatever remains. It is expected, and encouraged, for its operatives to fall back should a situation get out of hand or they lose the advantage. This shock and awe style of combat is meant to cripple and or demoralize their opposition, most of their other tactics often follow this philosophy. All operatives are trained in the use of technological items even if they do not choose to use them, some even combining technology and magic for truly terrifying results. A particular favorite is the use of explosives and fire based weapons to cause as much damage and havoc as possible among the enemy. The Dark Insurgency is divided into two main camps as far as combat is concerned. Many favor the use of long range firepower to take out targets from advantageous positions well outside whatever defenses they may have set up. These are most often snipers but as better means of creating and maintaining weapons have been brought into the Kingdom so too have some used this tactic with cannon barrages. The second group prefer a far closer assault, often popping up in the middle of enemy strong points and causing as much havoc as possible before sneaking or teleporting out. Seasoned operatives tend to choose between these as they see fit for the situation at hand. Day to Day Operations Outside of offensive and investigative operations the Insurgency performs much like any organization. Cleaning is done, reports filed and checked over, supplies moved and counted. Many of the Insurgency's members have other jobs in the kingdom, letting them blend in easily and pick up on any rumors that may be spreading around. Those more technically inclined tend to spend their time tinkering and advancing the gear used by the organization. It's become a common practice to use low risk operations as a testing ground for some of the more experimental devices the labs come up with. As a joke among the technicians any device that poses a high risk to the user is classified under the title 'Fenix'. Training operations and meetings are quite frequent as well, looking to keep operatives on their toes and keep the flow of information spreading around. Category:Organization